


Archery

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack On Titan <br/> Character; Jean, Sasha, Marco<br/> Relationship: Jean/reader<br/> Request: a fic where the reader is practicing her archery (using a traditional bow) Jean really likes her, but because he’s nervous it comes across as teasing, which Marco tells the reader about because she’s his friend too. One evening she’s practicing and a situation occurs where Jean gets cocky and says he would be a better shot so he tries with the bow and is good. This goes to his head and he tells the reader she couldn’t do any better. She tells him to stand in front of the target, which he does. By now all the 104th are watching. She shoots an arrow and it hits just below his crotch, inbetween his legs. He shakily comments about what a good shot it was, and the reader shrugs and says that she missed her mark, causing Marco and everyone to laugh at the look of panic on Jean’s horse face 
            </p></blockquote>





	Archery

Pulling back the string so that your index finger of your pulling hand was under the chin, and the string touches your nose and lips. Using your keen eyes, you look down the arrow and align it with the target. Relax your grip on the string and allowing your fingers to slip backward. The arrow left our bow and flew across the ground, hitting the mark only a couple of inches from the centre. After shooting, you maintain your body position for a minute as you think about what you should have done to make it perfect.  
You were one of the only cadets who could use a bow and arrow. You didn’t think it would be such an important talent when you joined but it turned out it was.   
You way of fighting was moulded around your bow and arrow. You had your gear like everyone else, but your training officer made a point of giving you a new bow along with some arrows. The tips made out the same metal as everyone’s blade. You would be required to try and get behind a titan. Even though the arrow itself would never be able to take down a titan alone, it was the perfect distraction, like a human getting a splinter. It would cause the titan enough pain if it hit the right weak spot. You learned very quickly not to go for the nap because their hand would come up and block your path. You would go for the heel or an eye. Because it was silent, they would never hear where it came from and, unlike using guns, the other titans wouldn’t come straight away.   
You skill in archery was your key to survival and everyone knew it.   
You turned and walked back to Sasha, swinging your bow in your hand happily.   
“You owe me your slice of bread.” You sing to her, watching her face drop as her eyes glared at the arrow that was still embedded in the target. She had bet you that you couldn’t hit it and now, she had to cough up.   
But you weren’t that mean. Sasha was one of your closest friend and you knew you would probably end up giving her bread back plus half of yours, especially if she was giving you the puppy dog eyes she does so well.   
During dinner, you were the centre of attention.   
“How long do you practise?”  
“Have you ever missed?”   
“Could you kill a titan?”   
all the questions made you laugh as you tried to shake your head. You looked to Sasha who as sitting beside you and you were unsurprised to see her glum face as she sipped at her soup.   
“Hey, Sash, that soups no good without bread.” You giggle, handing her back her slice. Her eyes light up as she jumped at you, nearly killing you in a death hug.   
“Thank you.” She cried, nearly shaking the life out of you.   
“Sasha! You’re going to kill me.” You cry out, stretching out for help. A hand took yours and pulled you away from Sasha and to your feet. You looked up to see Jean.   
Yours and Jeans relationship was strange. You liked him and yet you didn’t. He made it so hard sometimes for you to maintain your feelings for him. One moment, he would tell you how good a solider you were, then he would destroy it by saying you weren’t as good as him. He would start to compliment you, then it would turn into an insult. Marco had once said it was maybe because he liked you. You had tested this theory out for a while by being along with Jean and seeing if he would say or do something to prove it. You even had private training lessons with him. There was the one time you thought something. You had been training with him and he managed to pin you down after you put a hell of a fight. He was straddling you, his face inches from your as you both sat there panting.   
He looking into your eyes for a couple of seconds, as though he was searching for something. His normally cocky demander had fallen away as he watched you, his hot breath hitting your cold skin. His hand, which used to be on your wrists and holding your hands about your head had moved up and his fingers intertwined with your own. It was such a sweet moment as you waited for him to finally kiss you.   
But it never came.   
He jerked suddenly, pink dusting his cheeks as he jumped to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.   
He turned and walked back to his dorm, leaving you on the floor, your heart bursting out your chest and embarrassment filling your body.   
From then on, you told Marco you didn’t care what he thought of you, you weren’t here to play games with a silly boy.   
And yet, here you were pulled up against his chest, your hand in his.   
“How are you meant to defeat yourself against titans when you need help getting out of potato girls arms.” He chuckled.   
“I’d rather be in her arms than yours.” You smirked and pushed him away, taking your seat back beside Sasha as she ate away happily.   
Everyone saw the way you looked at Jean and the way Jean looked at you when neither was paying attention. So everyone kept talking between them all.   
“Honestly, the girl can throw arrows and she thinks she’s Levi.” Jean spoke rather loudly to Marco, who had been standing beside.   
“Uh, throwing? At what point do I throw arrows?” You raise both your eyebrows as Jean sat at the next table with Marco.   
“You act as though it’s so hard. I bet it’s not.” He, once again, said to Marco in a loud voice. You smiled at the look on Marcos face. It was clear he didn’t want to get involved and was silently pleading with Jean no to go on.   
You and Marco were quiet close. You enjoyed having laughs with him and helping him and Armin clean their gear once in a while. To be honest, there wasn’t one person you didn’t get along with in your class. Apart from Jean, who was edging across the line of cocky and into the territory of ‘I will slap you if you speak’. And that was a dangerous zone.   
“Jean, for someone with such a small brain, you have such a big mouth.” You smirked, not looking at him but turning to watch Sasha nearly chock on her food as she and most of the room laughed. You could heard Eren the loudest. Eren and Jean didn’t exactly see eye to eye, so you knew how much it made Jeans blood boil when he saw you talking and laughing with Eren.  
You turned your head slightly and saw Jeans checks a dark red as he stared at you. You smiled sweetly and turned back to Sasha.   
“Its not even hard.” He grumbles, making you stand up and turn to him. He just crossed the line.   
“Fine, if its not hard, you do it.” You snap, trusting your bow as him and pointing to the door. It was summer, so there was still light. It was now time for him to put his money where his mouth was.   
“What?” He looked up at you, his eyes wide as Marco looked unsurprised by your sudden outburst.   
“Put your money where your mouth is. You’re always saying how easy it is and how you could do 10 times better, so go ahead.” Everyone had fallen silent as you started to walk towards the door. Jean glance at Marco who shrugged. You never snapped at Jean, never. Besides Marco, you were the only one Jean could really turn to, the only one whos company he truly did enjoy. He would never admit it to anyone but he missed you. He saw you every day, spoke to you ever second day, but it wasn’t the same. He longed for the time when you used to come and sit next to him, laughing at his jokes and pushing him when he teased you. Now, you sit next to Eren, laughed at everyone’s jokes but his. You no long took his jokes to be funny and playful but to be insults and negative. He missed you dearly.   
But he couldn’t back down now. You were almost at the door and all he needed was to give Eren another reason to steal you away from him. So he smirked to hid the dread as he stood and followed you.   
And, of course, so did everyone else. The whole of your class followed Jean as he walked behind you, the bow in his hand. He tried to remember how you stood, what way you faced, what hand you held the bow and what hand to hold the arrow.   
You walked across the training area and retrieved the 3 arrows you shot earlier that day from the target and took it back to Jean. He took the arrow from you, his hand brushing against yours, and sending sparks through both of your skins. The soft touches were so delicious, Jean couldn’t get enough.   
He snapped back to reality when he realised you were standing, waiting for him to shoot. The silence was almost eerie as Jean drew the arrow up and held it, remembering how you once told him how you held it. He tried to ignore your eyes on him as he aimed for the target. The pressure was immense, he didn’t know how you coped every day. Everyone watching you like they were him. The bow shook slightly as he took a deep breath and released the arrow. He closed his eyes as he heard it hit the other side. There was a small gasp and he opened one eye, seeing that it was only a foot or so away from the centre.   
He smiled and punched the air in triumph, turning to you one hand on his hip.   
“Well, told you it wasn’t that hard.” He smirked. You had your arms crossed across your chest and an unamused expression on your face. A smirk pulled at your lip.   
“Yeah, but I don’t miss.” You raise your eyebrows at him, the rest of the class watching the two of you like it was a drama.   
“Yes you do.” Jean eyes glint in enjoyment of the moment.   
“I’ll prove it. Go stand over there.” You nod towards the target and Jean looks over, all colour draining from his face. “What? Scared I’ll miss?” You laugh, knowing how much this was annoying Jean. If it was just you and him, he would have said yes, and begged you not to make him do it. But because everyone was watching, you knew his pride would not let him walk away.   
“fine.” He grumbles and storms off to the target. Since the target was quiet high, Jeans head was just below it when he was standing in front, which made everyone assume you would go for the target. But you weren’t.   
Jean stood in a relaxed military position, his legs slightly apart, just like you planned.   
You raised the arrow to the bow and pointed it at the target above his head, but just before you let go, you dropped it and aimed in a second for between his leg, about half way between his thigh and groan.   
There was a shocked gasp and you were pretty sure you heard Jean shout when you get go of that arrow.   
It could have cut the tension as you watched Jean hands shoot up and cover his eyes, expecting the pain. But it never came.  
He gingerly opened one eye and glanced down, giving a loud sigh of relief. The arrow was between his legs. He laughed nervously and looked up at you.  
You made a sad face and shrugged your shoulders.   
“Looks like I missed.” You say, turning on your heel and walking back to your dorm as the whole class bursts out in fits of laughter while there was only a smirk on your lips   
It had been a week since the whole ‘Jean challenging you’ thing and it had just died down. Jean refused to talk to you or look at you for that matter. He would even ignore Marco if you were speaking to him and to be honest, you were getting sick of it.   
You were walking along to the mess hall when you turned a corner and saw Jean walking towards you. The second his eyes fell on you, he turned and started walking the other way. You frowned, hurt by the sudden cold shoulder.   
“Jean?” You call, using your ‘sweet and innocent’ voice. It was enough for him to stop but he didn’t look at you nor did he speak.   
“So, your just going to ignore me for the rest of your life?” You ask, slowly walking up behind him and stopping. You heard him take a deep breath and slightly shake his head.   
“Why did you do it?” You heard him ask rather quietly, making you frown.   
“Why did I do what?” You ask, slightly confused as to what he was talking about.   
“Why would you want to embarrass me like that?” He spoke clearer this time, his back still to you. You were grateful that there was no one else here, because otherwise Jean would never have opened up like this.   
“I got fed up, Jean.” You stated simply, seeing the way he flinched when you used his first name. Only you and Marco called him by his name, all the others either call him by his last name or horseface.   
“So, that makes it okay?” He asked, venom in his voice, making you frown even more as anger started to build up.   
“Oh, so its okay for you to embarrass me but the second i..” You didn’t finish your sentence as Jean turned round and cut you off.   
“When have I ever embarrassed you?” He demand, his voice raising.   
“Are you kidding me? You do it all the time! Your constantly belittling me and make me feel inferior to you. Your always saying something about how ‘im not good enough’ just loud enough for EVERYONE to hear!” You throw your arms in the air as you glare at Jean, your eyes swelling with tears. You watched his eyes soften drastically when he saw your tears. He saw how much pain he had put you through. “You embarrassed me when you left me lying on the ground and walked away without looking back.” You whisper, your anger falling into sadness as you turn away from Jean, tears falling down your face as you start walk away.   
“I’m sorry.” Those words stopped you in your track but you didn’t turn around and you didn’t answer him but waited for him to continue, which he did. “That night, I didn’t want go. I don’t know why I did. I never meant to hurt you or to make you think I would ever want to hurt you. I could never hurt you.” His voice fell to a whisper as you stood the, turning your head slightly and watching him walk up behind you. His arms snaked around your waist as his hot lips met the cold skin of your neck, peppering it with soft kisses and mumbling sweet words between each kiss, making you weak at the knees.   
You twist around in his arms and wrap your arms around his neck as he pulled you against his chest, his lips only millimetres away from yours.   
You watched his tongue dart out across his lips, making you want to kiss him more. You could feel how rapidly his heart was beating and saw the dark pink on his cheeks but you were determined not to let him run away this time.   
“[y/n]?” He whispered, his nose touching yours. You make a “mmm” sound in response.   
“I think I love you.” Now it was your turn to turn pink as you watch him closely, looking for any sign of him playing a game or a joke on you. But he just started at you with that same love in his eyes.   
“I think I love you, too.” You playfully tap his nose with your own, while he beamed at your words. Then he leans in and FINALLY kisses you. He pours every inch of passion into that kiss, trying desperately to prove his words to you, which he did. You raise one of your hands and run your finger through his soft hair while his hands move up and down your back.   
When you pull away for breath, he lets out a shuddered breath, his eyes still closed as you keep only an inch away from his lips.   
“Im sorry. For last week.” You tap his nose with your own again in that playful manner, but your tone was serious.   
“I kind of deserved it.” He lets out a small laugh as you giggle away, his eyes opening to watch you.   
“I was just going to get some food.” You tilt your head to one side, giving his a silent invitation which he accepts and walks along with you, your hand in his.   
When you both enter the mess hall, hand in hand, the whole hall fall silent for a second then erupts into applause, one boy yelling “get in there.” From the back.   
You blush and turn to cuddle into Jeans side, your face hidden from view. You didn’t see Jean smiling with pure pride.


End file.
